thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High
Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High is the 8th episode of Stoked. Plot Reef, Lance, Ripper and Broseph are surfing at The Office, however head back for work. They bump into Fin, who has decided to wear her bikini under her clothes so she would have to do "less laundry". Brospeh sees that Fin has the new Stoked magazine, and she exclaims that she is gald there is a girl on the cover since barely any girls have made it. Reef replies that girls just aren't as good as boys are at surfing, causing the girls to become angry and storm off. Johnny tries to impress Emma by stating that girls are equally as good as guys, but is shot down when Emma suggests that he should ask Samantha from the golf course to be his girlfriend. Andrew Baumer hands the employees their guest scores, and Reef shows off his higher score to Fin. The two decide to have a surf off. Hoping to convince her dad, Lo shows of her guest evaluation score, but he is still not convinced that she has learned her listen. Her dad allows her to think of an idea that would bring in more tourists. Lo books the Vintage Surfboard Tour which pleases her father by sticking it to his biggest rival hotel. Reef and Fin have their contest. Orignally they had a surf off but started competeing too much, including who could hold their breath the longest. After coming back up for air, they discover that they had drifted out to sea. They find an island and quickly paddle towards it. Reef finds it cool, but panics when Fin tells him that they could be there forever. Fin plans a way to survive but it ends up in a competition. Fin is able to provide for herself, and does signicantly better than Reef, however Reef is too stubborn to admit it. After Fin offers Reef her meal and a warm fire for his surrender, Reef refuses. Fin goes back to the sea, but gets stung by a jellyfish. Reef is willing to pee on Fin's foot, but after they make a deal. Reef and Fin also agree never to speak of what had happened again. The Vintage Surfboard Tour is set up, and Lo's dad is extremely happy, telling Lo that she may have a chance to come back to the penthouse. Emma tries to find Reef and Fin, however they are missing and she assumes that they are on a date. Broseph admires the boards, especially the most valuable surfboard, the Duke Vullca Wood surfboard. The Kahuna recommends that he rides it when he gets the chance. Lo takes Kai, the guy who set up the tour, to the spa and leaves Emma in charge. The tour is going well, however Emma has to pee. Unable to get a hold of Lo, Emma first asks Johnny to look over the display, but he was busy with a tourist, so Emma asks Broseph to which he agrees. Emma returnes to see The Duke gone, along with Broseph. Lo's relaxiation is interrupted when her dad demands where the board had went, shocking Kai. After they all gather, they all discvoer that Broseph had took the board to surf. They all arrive to the beach to see Broseph rippinkg the waves but he wipes out. The board flies out of the water and is destroyed by a shark, each saying that they are dead. Broseph returns saying how awesome the ride was, and the group stating that it was the ride that counts, except for Kai who is angry and upset. On the island, Reef and Fin talk to each other and lean against each other by the fire. The two decide that if they die, they may as well share a kiss. As they are about to kiss, they are intrerupted by Emma and Lo, as the group went around the beach to gather pieces of The Duke. They reveal that they were just ten minutes away from the hotel. Reef and Fin hug each other, stating they were safe, and agree to keep everything a secret. Trivia *The title is based off of the 1982 movie Fast Times at Ridgemont High, in coincidence add a "u" to "Ridgemont" and you get "Ridgemount". *The girl Reef wants on the cover of Stoked Magazine is already on the cover, just not her whole body. *This is the first Fin sees Reef naked, caused by her own doing. *This is also the first time, and the only time to date, that Fin mentions her grandmother. *Stoked Radio: **''Monkey Mask'' by Meligrove Band **''Give In'' by The Hundreds and Thousands *Reef got Fin back for breaking up him and Blair in "Waves of Cheese" by peeing on Fin's foot, although he also did it to help Fin with the pain from her jellyfish sting. *Lo knew that Reef and Fin would eventually hook up, and she thinks they were skipping work to hook up. *Mr. Ridgemount is first seen not in his black suit. *Fin is right about the riptide, as you are supposed to paddle sideways to get out before you get pulled out to sea. *MIA means Missing in Action. *Peeing on someone's foot after they have been stung by a jellyfish does not help, only vinegar and salt water can help. Urine, spirits, alcohol, ammonia can have negative effects on jellyfish sting. Goofs *When Reef and Fin are found by Emma and the others, the shadow of the fish hanging on Fin's hut is shown even though the fish are no longer over the fire. Category:Stoked Episodes